


caught

by dustandstatic



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Romance, pre full release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandstatic/pseuds/dustandstatic
Summary: It’s always when Thanatos least expects it that Zagreus ends up being right.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 684





	caught

"...Zagreus?"

"Hmm?" Zagreus is in front of his mirror, looking over his growing strength (as well as fixing his hair). 

Thanatos sounds uncharacteristically hesitant. "There's a fish in your scrying pool." 

“I know,” Zagreus says, like it’s the most normal thing in the world. 

Thanatos clearly disagrees. “ _Why_ is there a fish in your scrying pool?”

Zagreus shrugs. "Hypnos got upset when I suggested the Pool of Styx."

Thanatos makes an exasperated noise. Zagreus steps away from the mirror and saunters up beside him - he’s staring at the pool, or rather, at the small Gupp happily swimming inside, baffled as if he’s seeing water burn.

“Her name is Bubbles,” Zagreus helpfully supplies. Thanatos’ frown only deepens.

“Bubbles,” he repeats.

“It suits her, don’t you think?” Zagreus reaches in to touch the water’s surface with the pad of his finger. Bubbles curiously flaps up towards it and nips at his skin. Zagreus giggles.

He _giggles_.

Thanatos pinches the bridge of his nose, exhales slowly. “I can’t believe this,” he sighs. 

“Oh come on,” says Zagreus, “You can’t tell me she’s not the cutest fish you’ve ever seen.”

Thanatos gives him a look that says he most definitely can, but he decides not to. Instead he looks back to the Gupp, watching as it follows the lines Zagreus draws in the water. He supposes it _is_ a rather cute fish. As far as fish can be cute.

(A bitter part of him wants to ask Zagreus who will take care of it when he’s gone. If he’s going to abandon this small, helpless creature, too. But Zagreus’ eyes are shining and he has the stupidest little grin on his stupid, _stupid_ face and Thanatos just can’t bring himself to do it.)

“Than?” Thanatos blinks when Zagreus waves a hand in front of his eyes. “I asked if you like fishing.”

“Fishing? I haven’t thought about it.”

Sure, he knows what it looks like. Plenty of mortals fish. It’s a reliable way for them to obtain sustenance, it seems, especially now that the crops aren’t growing like they did before. It doesn’t seem too complicated. But there’s no reason for Thanatos to fish, so he’s never considered doing it.

“It’s fun,” Zagreus tells him. He looks back to Bubbles, who appears bored of playing and is now leisurely swimming about. “Takes your mind off things, you know?”

“Hmm,” is all Thanatos gives him in response. He really doesn’t know. He can’t say he’s awfully interested, either.

But Zagreus doesn’t take the hint. Or, far more likely, he takes the hint and chooses to ignore it. “We should go together sometime,” he says, glancing at Thanatos. “Fishing, I mean.”

Thanatos doesn’t look away in time and he immediately regrets it. It’s hard enough telling Zagreus no, but it’s downright impossible when faced with the full force of his pleading eyes. Sometimes he thinks Zagreus knows.

“I really can’t, Zag,” Thanatos tries, but the battle is already lost. “You know how busy it’s been lately.”

“We don’t have to go right now,” Zagreus reasons. Thanatos can tell that he’s already making plans. “I need to arrange some things first, anyway.”

“Arrange what?” Thanatos asks.

“You’ll see,” Zagreus smiles. He presses a quick kiss to Thanatos’ cheek, leaving him speechless while exiting the room.

Well, then.

Thanatos looks at the Gupp. She seems to be looking right back. He sighs.

“Looks like he caught us both,” he tells her. Bubbles opens her mouth and closes it again. Thanatos can’t help but agree.

*

Any hope Thanatos had of Zagreus forgetting about his fishing plans gets shattered the next time they meet in his room. Zagreus all but jumps for a crate full of old training spears and begins rummaging through.

“Wait,” he tells Thanatos. “I know I put it around here somewhere… Ah, got it!” 

Victoriously, Zagreus turns around to present not one, but two Rods of Fishing. He looks so genuinely happy, so pleased with himself that Thanatos’ reluctance melts like snow before his sunny smile. 

“So when do you think you'll next have time?” Zagreus asks hopefully.

Thanatos sighs. Surrenders. "I might have some time right now, actually," he tells Zagreus, whose eyes light up in a way that makes Thanatos' chest feel tight. “What did you have in mind?”

*

"We're here," says Thanatos. He lets go of Zagreus' hand. "Feeling alright, Zag?"

"'M fine," Zagreus answers. He sounds a little strained and he's got one hand on his stomach.

While shifting is undoubtedly the easiest and fastest way for them to get around, it always leaves Zagreus feeling a bit motion sick. Thanatos tries not to shift too abruptly when they’re together, but it’s not exactly a smooth ride either.

"Hard to imagine doing this all day," Zagreus sighs, straightening himself. 

"You get used to it," Thanatos says. He looks around.

Asphodel is radiant with heat, as usual. Why Zagreus wanted to come _here_ of all places is beyond him - until Zagreus excitedly points at a familiar-looking ferry. Thanatos squints as it moors.

" _This_ is where you wanted to go? The Death Barge?" he asks, thinking it might be a poorly executed joke. He can’t remember the number of times Zagreus has called him in a panic halfway through that boat-ride, overwhelmed and in need of assistance. 

"The scenery is actually quite nice when no one’s trying to blow you up," Zagreus mumbles.

"Now there's something I never expected to hear from you," Thanatos says. He wouldn't use the word _nice_ to describe anything pertaining to Asphodel, but he can count the number of times Zagreus has praised the underworld on one hand, so he’ll take it.

"Is it bad?” Zagreus says quickly, “We can go someplace else if you-”

"Zagreus," Thanatos interrupts him. "It's fine. Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting." Zagreus takes Thanatos’ hand as if to prove a point. “Let’s go before it leaves.” 

“I can walk there myself,” Thanatos protests despite letting himself get dragged along.

“Can you?” Zagreus asks, looking over his shoulder to meet Thanatos’ scowling face with a cheeky grin. “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you walk at all.”

Thanatos tries to glare, but when Zagreus laughs his own smile betrays him.

They sit on the edge of the barge, just high enough so they can dangle their feet over the edge without burning themselves. As the boat takes off, Zagreus hands Thanatos his Rod of Fishing.

“It’s simple, really,” he starts. “You just throw out the line like this…” 

Thanatos watches Zagreus cast his line. The bobber hits the lava and, for some reason, stays intact. Then again, that’s to be expected when using a contraption designed by the gods themselves, even if it looks to be nothing more than a thread on a stick.

“And then what?” Thanatos asks.

“You watch for when it goes under, and then you pull it up,” Zagreus explains. “Like this.” He demonstrates the motion, and then he casts his line again. 

Thanatos stares at the ball-shaped lure. “...That’s it?”

“The hard part is knowing when to reel in,” says Zagreus. “These fishes are smarter than they look.” When he notices that Thanatos is not casting his line, he glances over. “Something wrong?”

Thanatos looks thoroughly confused. “I expected it to be a bit more involved.”

“Just try it,” Zagreus tells him.

So Thanatos tries it. He throws his line out similar to how Zagreus showed him, and then he waits. And waits. And waits. 

“Nothing’s happening, Zag.”

“Give it some time,” says Zagreus, and Thanatos frowns because he is giving it time _right now_ , but nothing is happening.

It’s surprisingly challenging to sit still. Thanatos can’t help but think of the number of mortals he could’ve handled in the time that’s passed so far. Can’t they just leave the lines and check back on them later? And how is _Zagreus_ of all people managing this kind of patience? Thanatos sneaks a glance at him, to see if there’s some kind of trick he’s missing.

But Zagreus just sits still, gently waving his legs to a tune that isn’t there, gazing out over the burning waters of Asphodel with a peaceful look on his face. Every now and then when there seems to be some movement underwater, his eyes go a bit more intense. Then he leans forward, antsy as he watches his lure, only to sigh and relax again upon realizing it was a fluke, as quiet and content as before.

Thanatos looks to his line. The snail’s pace of the barge makes both Zagreus’ lure and his own drag through the lava just slightly, soft v-shapes forming in their wake. It’s got a hypnotizing quality to it, the way the fire’s glow reflects off the ripples.

It’s odd. Thanatos has been here many, many times before, yet he’s never noticed some of the things he’s seeing now. Intricate designs on pillars, tombstones inlaid with gems and gold. Streams of lava cascading like waterfalls, merging and separating, flowing without end. When there’s no battle to be fought, no lives to end, Asphodel is like a different place entirely. 

Even its sounds change. Instead of wretches roaring and screeching, instead of a billion explosions of sulfur and smoke, there’s the subdued sizzling and bubbling of lava as it laps up against the sides of the barge, which occasionally creaks and groans as it carries them across.

And then there’s Zagreus. His calm, steady breathing. His short, disappointed sighs when he reels in too fast. His determined face when he casts his line to try again. The way the river makes his eyes look like they’re stars, burning.

Thanatos startles when Zagreus suddenly looks back at him. He quickly returns to his lure and waits for Zagreus to do the same, but he doesn’t. Thanatos can feel his gaze on him, curious and bright. It’s making him a bit nervous.

"Pretty sure you're supposed to be looking at the river, Zag," he comments.

"Right," says Zagreus, looking back out over the burning waters. Thanatos does the same. 

Quiet as the night, Zagreus scoots closer, just enough for their thighs to touch. When he rests his head on Thanatos’ shoulder, Thanatos shifts slightly to accommodate them both. Zagreus sighs, content, and together they keep staring out over the river. 

“You look happy,” Zagreus then says.

Nothing but a quiet afterthought, but it shakes Thanatos to his core.

Because Zagreus is right. Without realizing it, Thanatos has been enjoying himself this entire time. Actually, truly enjoying himself. In Asphodel, of all places. Fishing, of all things. He blinks at his lure, still as ever. Then he chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Zagreus asks.

“Nothing, Zag,” Thanatos answers. He gently leans his head against Zagreus’. “Nothing at all.”

*

They don’t get even a single bite. Zagreus seems somewhat disappointed, but Thanatos is relieved. Just the thought of hooking an actual living thing on nothing but a string is enough to make him feel stressed. Zagreus promised they’d release anything they’d catch, but still. How were they supposed to do that? Zagreus didn’t plan to touch lava-dwelling fish with his bare hands, did he?

“How did you manage to bring this one home, anyway,” Thanatos asks once they get back to Zagreus’ room, nodding towards the scrying pool where Bubbles is waiting.

Zagreus takes a deep breath. They only just shifted back and his legs still feel a bit floppy. “It was kind of an accident,” he says.

Thanatos raises an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

“I usually hand over anything I catch. The head chef loves fish,” Zagreus explains. “But somehow she survived the trip home.” He walks up to the scrying pool and gently taps the water. Bubbles immediately swims up to greet him. “Just couldn’t bring myself to put her on the menu.”

“You’ve gone soft, Zag,” Thanatos sighs.

“You’re just jealous,” Zagreus counters. 

Thanatos watches as Zagreus leans over the pool and makes a kissy face at the Gupp. She blows bubbles at him, and he laughs affectionately.

It’s always when Thanatos least expects it that Zagreus ends up being right.

**Author's Note:**

> clearly fishing was added to the game so thanatos and zagreus could have fishing dates


End file.
